All's Well That Ends Halliwell
by rsb90
Summary: My version of the series finale. A more powerful demon kills Zankou and exposes the Charmed Ones on live tv. Leaving them with a life changing choice.
1. Running From The Enemy

_This is my version of what the series finale should be. Enjoy it. When reviewing, I will take anyone's advice. But please be nice when reviewing. I always read my reviews on my stories._

**Recap:**

In the year 1670, a witch named Melinda Warren was born. She began the line that would soon culminate in the arrival of 3 sisters named Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. These sisters would be known as the Charmed Ones. They would fight evil and protect the innocent. Three years after learning of their destiny, the eldest, Prue, was killed by a demon named Shax. This led to the arrival of Piper and Phoebe's long-lost half-sister, Paige. Now, after seven years as witches, a demon named Zankou is on the sisters trail. He has the Book of Shadows, and is setting out to kill the Charmed Ones and start and era of darkness as the new Source.

**Prolog:**

"Orb us out, quick!" yelled Piper. They orbed to magic school.

"What are we going to do?" "He has the Book and will stop at nothing to kill us!" said Paige.

"Well, we have to do something, because Zankou is going to come find us and kill us." Said Piper.

"We have a setback without the book but we still have our powers." Said Phoebe.

"It won't be long until the Charmed Ones are no longer Charmed." Said Zankou.

"Are you sure about that?" asked a demon.

"Trust me." "We have their Book of Shadows, which is one of the most powerful tomes in the history of magic." Said Zankou.

"And what will that get us?" asked the demon.

"Their powers." "I am going to steal Phoebe's premonitions first." "That way I can know their every move." Replied Zankou. "Hurry, get the others and make sure they are ready to infiltrate the Manor."

"Whoa, I feel weak all of a sudden." Said Phoebe.

"What are you not feeling well?" asked Piper.

"No, it feels like I am being drained, kind of like when I was stripped of my powers by the tribunal." Said Phoebe.

"Oh no." "That is why he wanted the Book of Shadows!" "He wants our powers."

"And I'll bet you anything he stole Phoebe's powers to watch our every move! Said Piper. "Paige, get Leo." Maybe he knows something on how to protect our powers from being stolen."


	2. Surprises

**Authors Note: I know what you're thinking. This is almost the same as the plot for Something Wicca This Way Goes. Uh-uh. There will be a special twist in this Chapter. What is it you ask? You'll have to read it!**

"If we want to get my power back, and if we want to vanquish Zankou, we should strip him of his powers." "Remember that spell we used to relinquish our powers when Rex Buckland framed Prue?" said Phoebe. "Well, if we substitute Zankou for our, we can get rid of his powers and make him defenseless.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Said Piper.

"But not quick enough." Said Zankou flaming in. He threw a ball of fire at Piper but she blew it up and froze Zankou.

"_From whence they came, return them now; vanish the words, vanish Zankou's powers!"_

The sisters chanted the spell and a light formed around Zankou, releasing his powers. Then another demon shimmered in. "Thanks for making things easier for me." He said.

He channeled a bolt of lightning from his hands and vanquished Zankou. Then he absorbed the powers including Phoebe's. "My name is Devrus." He said. "I look forward to vanquishing you." Then he flamed out.

"What the hell was that?" asked Piper. "Damn it!" "We finally come up with a good plan to get rid of our most powerful enemy and he gets killed, and we wind up with an even more powerful enemy."

"Relax Piper." "We can figure a way out of this mess." Said Leo reassuringly.

"Piper has a point." "It almost worked except we helped a demon more powerful than Zankou, who will most likely kill us!" said Phoebe.

"We just have to find another plan." Said Paige. "And I think I got one."

**The Elder's Chamber**

"We can't use that." "It is simply too risky." "We made a covenant with all good that it would never be used unless a dire emergency." Said Endora, a female elder.

"We have to." "There is no other way." "The Crystal of Ancients is what we must use." Said Odin.

"The crystal could kill Devrus, but it can vaporize the person who activates it's power." "Just touching it can enhance a witch's power." Replied Endora.

The Crystal of Ancients is an ancient stone that the most powerful forces of good had created. Infused with absolute power, good would be able to destroy an entire horde of demons. But, the last time it was used, the witch was killed after vanquishing one of the Sources. It was entrusted to the elders for safekeeping. Evil would not be able to use it because it is not an inanimate object. Therefore, it can judge between good and evil. Sort of like the Halliwell Book of Shadows. A spell would activate its awesome power and enhance the user's powers tenfold.

**Magic School**

"We let Devrus walk right in on us." "Zankou had the Book, along with one of our powers, and we just let Devrus take it in his hands!" said Piper angrily. "What is this about a plan, because I am waiting to hear it!" "Spill it Paige!"

"Alright, we know that Devrus has most likely found a way to make sure we can't strip him of his powers." "So, we should cast this spell that I found in the book that multiplies our power's strength." Said Paige.

"Wait, Prue cast that spell." "And the result was two clones of herself." Said Piper.

"That might work." Said Phoebe. "With nine of us, we could easily kill Devrus."

**Police Station**

"Darryl come here, I think we need to discuss something." Said Insp. Sheridan.

"What do we need to discuss?" he asked.

"The Halliwells, that's what." She replied. "Four inspectors, 1 federal agent, and their sister, Prue, have all died mysteriously in the past seven years." "Inspector Rodriguez, Inspector Trudeau, your partner by the way, Inspector Reese, Inspector Cortez, and their sister, Prudence." "Rodriguez's body mysteriously disappeared." "And Inspector Trudeau was somehow electrocuted." "Reese mysteriously died in a cemetery. Cortez disappeared mysteriously shortly after their sister was murdered." "Now Prue, apparently her body was somehow thrown through a wall." "Then there was Agent Jackman who somehow shot himself." "Not to mention all the other countless missing suspects that vanished without a trace." "Yet they are somehow connected to the Halliwell sisters." Said Sheridan.

"That doesn't mean they are murderers!" said Darryl defensively.

"No it doesn't." "They are innocent until proven guilty." "But I have to point out that they seem pretty suspicious." "Like they are hiding something." "Which is why I am investigating them."

_Next Chapter: To add to the sister's stressful situation, they are exposed as witches and All Hell Breaks Loose…again. They also must decide whether they will use the crystal or not. _


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose Again

**Devrus's Lair**

"The sisters were exposed once." "Isn't that right Dane?" said Devrus.

"Yes." "The Source reversed time because evil was exposed as well." Dane replied. "The Source's assassin, Shax, killed the oldest Halliwell." "Her name was Prue."

"If we really want to get the Charmed Ones in a state of hell, than we we'll travel to an alternate reality." "One where Prue was still alive and they were exposed." "Piper would be dead." "Her children would no longer exist." "And we could steal the tape that exposed them." Said Devrus.

"Since when do you have the power to go to an alternate reality?" asked Dane

"I have many powers." "That is why I was imprisoned." "Zankou and I were enemies." "We both served the same Source but were imprisoned by him." "I can do much, especially now with Zankou's added powers." "That is why we were imprisoned." "We were a threat to the Source." "Now I must go to the alternate reality." Said Devrus

**Alternate Reality/Police Station**

"The tape must be here somewhere." Said Devrus. "Ahh, here it is!" "Perfect!"

"I have to return to my world and give this tape to inspector Sheridan."

"May I help you?" asked Insp. Sheridan.

"Yes, I am someone who has taped evidence of the Halliwells being so-called "witches". "This is a tape I had come across while researching them." "However, their sister, Prue, is in this footage." "Apparently it was before she was killed." "My name is John Madison, I am a retired inspector."

"Well, let's just take a look at this and then we'll find out information on you." Replied Sheridan.

Sheridan watched in shock and even in awe after watching a second tape that John had brought. He was Devrus in disguise, and he cast a spell that brought the tape of Prue levitating two people in the air. After showing her, he posed as a reporter that had broadcasted the information on live TV and caused the media and public to go in frenzy. The Charmed Ones were exposed.

**Magic School**

"Houston we have a problem!" said Paige orbing in. She was summoned by the Elders so she could learn that they were exposed. "We have been exposed by Devrus, he somehow got two tapes of you guys using magic."

"Oh no." "What tapes exactly did Devrus show?" asked Piper.

"Well, one that had Prue levitating two people in the air with her powers." "Another one was with you Piper, and Prue vanquishing Shax." Said Paige.

"Okay, we destroyed the one with Prue, and the other one shouldn't even exist unless he…went to an alternate reality?" Piper speculated.

"Who did he show the tapes to?" asked Phoebe.

"Inspector Sheridan and then he posed as a reporter and broadcasted it on TV." Paige replied.

"No." "That can't be not again." Piper sank in the chair. "Could we orb back to the manor?"

"Well, it can't be occupied now that Zankou is vanquished." Said Paige

They orbed back to the manor.


	4. Charmed and Dangerous

1"I have the spell!" said Phoebe.

_Take my powers blessed be_

_Multiply their strength by three_

They chanted the spell. Now there was nine witches instead of 3. So the nine Charmed Ones all decided to play a trick on Devrus by disguising themselves. Two of the Paige clones would glamour into Phoebe and Piper. Then all the Pipers and Phoebes would plant an all out assault on Devrus. The Pipers would be blasting away, and the Phoebes would kick box. The fake Charmed Ones would be a distraction to Devrus. Then when he would start to fight back, they would cast a vanquishing spell.

**Devrus's Lair**

"Oh, Devrus." "come out wherever you are." said Piper. "I hope this works." said Phoebe.

"It is fool-proof." "He would never suspect." said Paige. "

"Actually, I would." said Devrus. He emerged from an opening at his cavern. "You're not the real Charmed Ones."

"You bet we are." "We sent that premonition to you." said Phoebe. "We tricked you into believing that we were casting the spell."

"Alright then, prove it." he replied. "Blow me up Piper."

"Gladly." said Piper. But the blast didn't come from the person standing in front of him.

It was actually one of the three Pipers. The two Paiges glamoured back into themselves. The three Piper's started blasting him, and the Phoebes started to attack him. Then the Paiges started to orb stuff at him. They came up with nine individual verses to the vanquishing spell. Then they adjusted the old Source vanquishing spell.

_The power of one can get the job done_

_The power of two will do_

_The power of three will set us free_

_The power of four will destroy evil evermore_

_The power of five won't keep demons alive_

_The power of six will send him to river Styx_

_The power of seven will keep him from heaven_

_The power of eight will be great_

_The power of nine can will destroy evil in time_

_Halliwell witches stand strong beside us_

_In this time and in this place_

_vanquishing the evil from time and space_

They all chanted the verses an there was a huge blast. The whole lair was destroyed. But Devrus wasn't. In fact he was still standing. But he was in pain. Then he killed the clones leaving the original sisters. Paige orbed them out. But she and Piper were without their wiccan powers. Devrus had taken them.

**Manor**

"That's strange, I wonder what the Elders want." said Paige orbing out.

"Okay, we have to find a way to kill him." said Phoebe.

"I am not sure we can." "He has all of my powers." "We may have to die to save the world from his evil." said Piper.

"Piper, don't think like that." replied Phoebe.

"Well, I can't think any other way." "We may have to." said Piper.

Paige orbed in. "Guys, the Elders have a solution." she said. "But one of us will have to die doing so. Just then, there was a loud blast. "What was that?" asked Phoebe and Paige in unison. It was a gunshot. One that hit Piper. They looked at her and saw she was on the floor of the conservatory dying.

**Authors Note: Hey, sorry I have taken so long to update. What do you think? In the next chapter, Paige tries to get Piper to the hospital. And Phoebe must make a decision to use the Crystal to kill Devrus. He also takes in the shadow in the next chapter.**


	5. Final Decisions

"Piper, oh my god!" said Phoebe. "Paige, take her to the hospital."

"How?" "I won't be able to get past those reporters." Replied Paige.

"You have too!" "Wyatt and Chris need their mother!" said Phoebe.

"Alright." "I'll go." Said Paige.

Paige had walked out of the Manor and got into her car. She had to help Piper, who was slowly dying. Reporters swarmed her car, asking questions. She tried to leave but the driveway was blocked. Insp. Sheridan held a gun towards her face. "You're not going anywhere. Paige was almost over the edge. "I have to take Piper to the hospital!" "What the hell is wrong with you people!" said Paige in desperation.

"I'm arresting you." "For murder." Said Sheridan. Then something took over her.

She was almost possessed. Then in another female voice that wasn't Paige's said "Arrest this bitch." She raised her hand and sent Sheridan flying through the window of Dan's old house. Reporters and other people screamed in horror. Paige sent them all flying. _What the hell was that? I thought telekinesis was Prue's power. _Paige didn't wait. She sped off to the hospital.

Phoebe cast a spell that summoned an elder. "Alright, what is your solution?" Phoebe asked.

"To use the Crystal of Ancients." "A powerful stone that will destroy Devrus." Said Endora. "Come now, we must go to the Elder's Chamber to get it." They orbed out.

Devrus flamed into the basement. "So this is where the Nexus has been sleeping all these years." Said Devrus. "And now you are mine to control." He absorbed the Shadow. Phoebe then teleported in a flash of brilliant light. "Hello Devrus." "Long time, no vanquish." Said Phoebe. "Ha, now I will be able to vanquish you." "I have the Nexus now." He said.

"Yeah well, I got something more powerful than any force of good or evil combined." Said Phoebe. "Bring it on!"

At the hospital, a doctor had told Paige that Piper couldn't be saved and would die shortly due to loss of blood. And minimal amount of time. While Paige grieved silently over Piper, someone appeared to her. A young woman at about 30 years had come to her. She was a spirit. "Hey sis." Said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Paige.

"It's me Prue." Said Prue.

"Then you were the one who took over me?" asked Paige still shocked.'

"More like assisting you." Said Prue. "This happened five years ago." "I wasn't going to let death leave two beautiful children without there mother." "But I am finished with my part." "You must fulfill yours."

"Mine?" "Piper is pretty much dead." Replied Paige in a multitude of sobs.

"No, you're a whitelighter aren't you?" "Heal her." Prue replied.

"I can't." said Paige.

"Yes, you can." Said Prue. "You have to."

**Note: Wow, it's been awhile. The final chapter of this story will feature details of what happened just after the final battle, which is in next chapter. Someone dies in the next chapter. The remaining family members rebuild their lives which is explained in the final chapter.**


	6. Phoebe's Sacrifice

At the manor Devrus had created a portal, one which led to another world. It was a platform. In the sky, or something above earth. Phoebe activated the crystal. It had released a magnificent white light. "You're going down Devrus." Said Phoebe confidently. A huge beam of light shot out of the crystal towards Devrus. Phoebe held the crystal and watched the beam slowly destroy Devrus. It took the whole amount of energy in the crystal to destroy Devrus. In a massive explosion, Devrus was vanquished and Phoebe was killed. And the crystal was destroyed. Phoebe's lifeless body was transported back to the Manor from the magical residue of the spectacular battle just fought.

Paige was able to heal Piper. "Prue, is that you?" asked Piper who just awoke. "Yes Piper, it is me." Prue replied. "And me." Said another voice. In a swirl of white lights, the spirit of Phoebe appeared. "Phoebe, what happened?" asked a shocked Piper. "Devrus is vanquished and I got killed in the process." Said Phoebe. "Don't worry, our lives as Charmed Ones end now." "But you are still witches." "Piper, you must be with your family, and along with Leo, raise your sons in the ways of good magic." Phoebe continued. "And Paige, being a whitelighter isn't your only destiny." Prue added. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Paige, puzzled. "You'll find out soon enough." Replied Prue.

Phoebe and Prue disappeared and went back to the afterlife, and Paige and Piper cast a spell to help everyone understand what the sisters were.

**Phoebe's Funeral**

The next day, Piper and Paige had a funeral for Phoebe. They held at the same mausoleum as Prue's funeral. Piper simply said to everyone at the funeral, Phoebe along with Prue and myself, fought for our lives over the past 7 years. Prue lost hers after only 3 years and that's when we met our half-sister Paige. Now Phoebe loses hers after the long battle. We have lost and gained so much over the past 7 years. Now it's over.

Paige said: I grew up not knowing my sisters, but when I met them I was a little apprehensive about my destiny as a Charmed One. Not anymore. Leo, Victor, Wyatt and Chris, and Darryl were among those present at the funeral. Everyone else found out about the sisters secret due to the exposure, but after casting the spell they understood and accepted the sisters' true identities.

Paige became a full-time whitelighter and moved into her own apartment. Her 9 to 5 job is a social worker. She ended up getting married to a fellow social worker named Trevor 5 years after Phoebe died, and had a son two years after that. His name is Adam. 3 years after Adam was born, Paige had a daughter named Lisa. Paige's family moved in to Dan's old house. Piper and Leo had a third son named David, along with Wyatt and Chris they would become the second generation of Charmed Ones. They both kept their powers but live relatively quiet lives.

**Wow, it has been far too long since I last updated. This is the final chapter. I hope that I gave good closure.**


End file.
